The invention relates to a partial aiming device for targeting an arthroscopic operation site for a medical intervention.
A complete aiming device is known from DE 196 18 354 C2.
Such aiming devices are used in the medical field to target a non-visible operation site for an arthroscopic investigation or a surgical intervention. Arthroscopy or the visualization of joints is a minimally invasive surgical intervention that can be used for diagnosis, e.g. for investigation of the state of cartilages and ligaments, and/or for treatment, e.g. removal of the meniscus, cartilage shaving, etc.
During an arthroscopic investigation or an arthroscopic intervention, the joint, for example the knee joint, is examined from the inside. An arthroscope is introduced into the joint cavity through a small incision in the skin. Using the arthroscope, which has an optical system, it is possible to inspect the structures of the joint. The arthroscope can also be connected to a camera that transfers images to a monitor.
To move the arthroscope to the requisite joint site, which is not visible to the surgeon, aiming devices of the above kind are used.
The device known from DE 196 183 54 CZ has a circularly arcuate element, on which there is a first aiming rod which can be moved along the circularly arcuate element. The longitudinal axis of the first aiming rod extends along a radius or a diameter of the circle along which the circularly arcuate element extends.
The circularly arcuate element also has attached to it a second aiming rod formed as a tube. The longitudinal axis of the second aiming rod also extends along a radius or a diameter of the circle along which the circularly arcuate element extends.
The longitudinal axes of the first and second aiming rods intersect in approximately the area of the operation site.
For arthroscopy of the knee, the tip of the first aiming rod is applied to one side of the knee from the outside in such a way that it is at roughly the intended exit point of the extension of the tube of the second aiming rod.
The tube, which is likewise connected to the arcuate element, is then applied on the opposite side. In this way the doctor can see, from the outside, the direction in which the arthroscopic instrument will be introduced into the knee joint through the tube. The first and second aiming rods are applied firmly on the opposing sides according to the desired orientation, and held in this position by means of the arcuate element.
The instrument can now be accurately introduced into the joint through the tube of the second aiming rod, and the intervention or investigation performed.
The aiming device remains on the body throughout the intervention. The aiming device is a cumbersome instrument that is needed only for the purposes of targeting and not for the actual intervention or the investigation. The cumbersome device gets in the way in the area around the joint.
It is therefore an object of the invention to create a device which enables the operating site to be targeted precisely but which does not get in the way of the actual intervention or the investigation.